


Secret love

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Bobby Singers God daughter and in love with Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret love

You pull your 71 cherry red Mustang up in your God Fathers driveway. You're tired, sore and a complete mess, and the old house had never looked better.  
You had come to live with your God father Bobby Singer after your parents were killed on a camping /hunting trip. Of cours the locals had called it a Bear attack but you knew the truth,after all you grew up in this business.  
"Honey I'm home!" You call as you enter the old home. "In here!" Bobby calls. You follow the smell of stew into the kitchen.  
"Well its a party!" You say as your eyes rest on Dean and Sam Winchester.  
" you look like hell." Dean teases as he leans against the counter snacking on crackers.  
" I've been hunting what's your excuse?" You ask taking a cracker out of his hand.  
"Hi Sam" you say kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hey (y\N)" he says smiling.  
" I take it everything went OK." Bobby says as you kiss his cheek then sample the stew."  
" yeah I guess." You say with a shrug " except there were three wolves instead of 1 key word being were" you say smugly  
" My God you could have been killed!" Bobby exclaimed  
" But I wasn't besides I was taught by the best" you sat proudly. Bobby sighs.  
"Hungry?" He asks. "Starved but I'm going to go clean up first" you say as you start to leave.  
Dean reaches out and grabs your wrist.  
"You're bleeding." He says worried. You look down to see your bandaged arm soaked with blood.  
" It's not that bad." You insisted  
"Let me see." Bobby says  
" Really its not that bad." You tell him. "(Y/n) I said let me look at it!" He ordered in his fatherly tone. Rolling your eyes you do as you are told. Taking a seat you let him unbandage the wound. You look up to see Dean grimance and Sam's eyes widen.  
" You need stitches." Bobby says and Dean hurry's to get the first aide kit.  
" This is why I want you to work with a damn partnet. " Bobby says gruffly.  
You say nothing as you wait for him to finish after all arguing with him is always pointless.  
Several minutes later you are upstairs in your room clean and relaxed from a hot shower. You head back down to find Sam sitting alone at the kitchen table.  
" where is everyone? " you ask getting a beer from the fridge  
"Supply run." He says watching you. You toss the bottle cap onto the counter then cross the room to him. You brush his bangs to the side and straddle his lap.  
" you miss me?" You ask  
" Every day." He tells you as you drap your arms around his broad shoulders.  
" (Y/n) you have to stop taking chances." He tells you looking deep into your eyes.  
" Sam were hunters that's what we do." You insist.  
" you know what I mean." He tells you  
" not you too." You say as you set the beer on the table.  
" I just wish...." He says.  
" I'm a big girl Sam. Or have you forgotten? " you say.  
" Maybe I have." He teases.  
" well let me remind you." You reply as to press your lips to his.  
Suddenly the back door opens and Dean enters clearing his throat. Instantly you hop off Sam's lap" Are you gonna just stand there? " Bobby asks On cue you hurry to help unpack the supplies.  
" Bad news Sammy we gotta split." Dean says  
" We just got here.," Sam says.  
" I know but wegot a case in Virginia come up." Dean says.  
" Maybe I could come with." You volunteer  
" Sure that be great." Sam agrees.  
" I don't know.." Bobby started  
" why not you're always saying you want me to hunt with a partner." You remind him.  
" Fine but I'm holding you two responsible for her saftey." He says as he heads into the other room with Dean close on his heels.  
" Bobby this isn't a god idea." Dean says  
"Why? Because their dating?" Bobby asks  
" You know?" Dean ask surprised  
" I'm old not stupid. Every time she comes homes you two show up like clock work. I figured she had her eyes on one of you. Just glad it's Sam actually. " he says.  
"Hey!" Dean protest. But Bobby pays no mind to him.  
" Besides the truest test of love is spending every waking moment with some one." He tells Dean.  
" But Bobby, what if they...." He mutters.  
" well that's where you come in boy." He says patting Dean on the shoulder as he leaves.  
" Son of a bitch" Dean says


End file.
